


Isrên (Dancing)

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [32]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Dancing, Drabble, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Dwarves dance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Icka for encouragement & sanity-checking.  
> Originally posted on fan-flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/404512.html) for the challenge 'Dancing.'

Dwarves dance. Axe dances, sword dances, flail and mace and spear dances. The dances of war and battle and fierce, effective combat. There are dances of craft and commerce: chisel and mallet, hammer and anvil, of pen, parchment and press, of bargain, balance and tally-board. There are dances of ceremony, remembrance, seasons and accomplishments, courting and mourning and rejoicing. Solo dances, circle dances, couple and trio and spiraling, sprawling line dances, impromptu and patterned, stately and silly. And the oldest dances, known to every Dwarf of whatever craft or calling, are those of Making and Delving, the Dances of Mahal.


End file.
